In recent years, in association with a reduction in size and price of antilock braking system (ABS) modules, the ABS modules are mounted on various types of motorcycles. For example, in JP-A-2011-88631, a motorcycle including an ABS module mounted thereon is disclosed. In the motor cycle disclosed in JP-A-2011-88631, a mass concentration is achieved by arranging the ABS module in an upper part of a crankcase of an engine.